1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ubiquitous proxy mobile service method and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, information is easily retrieved from various sources through a variety of means. Mobile technology is currently a popular means to receive information, using wireless technology such as wireless networks, Bluetooth, and global positioning systems (GPS) to provide mobile services. The mobile services frequently utilize near communication technology such as Bluetooth, radio frequency identification (RFID), ultra-wide band (UWB), and near field communication (NFC).
RFID which also called electronic tags is a wireless communication technology that recognizes a specific target and reads and writes relative data via radio signals without recognizing mechanical or optical contact between an identification system and the specific target. RFID has been widely applied for E-life digital technology, such as product resumes and anti-counterfeit credit cards, PayPal accounts, consigning shipments at the airport, and transportation. An RFID system comprises information stored in a tag which is read using a reader via the RFID, wherein the information is transformed to meaningful information using a decompiling process.
Mobile service applications normally focus on object recognition and near communication technology, however, providing a service portal based on near communication technology such as RFID which achieves “unconfined information services” according to ubiquitous proxy services is useful.